


Oops...we ruined it?

by takeitoffhemmo



Series: MN Ballet AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: There’s a free day in class and somehow a dance circle is started. Yuuri gets dragged into it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: MN Ballet AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580368
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	Oops...we ruined it?

**Author's Note:**

> 3/5...for the prompt: dance off. This also is an extra for my other ballet story...Summer Love.

Today in class, they have a free period and Yuuri’s decided to let the students choose what they want to do. At first most of them just want extra time to practice for their recital, but then a few begin competing at pirouettes which gives someone else the idea for a dance off. 

Before Yuuri fully understands what’s happening, a dance circle has formed and someone’s blasting hip hop from the speakers. Two of his students enter the circle and begin taking turns dancing. The moves are a mix between classical and modern and Yuuri wonders briefly if he should be recording so they can use it for future references. His students are  _ good _ . After awhile the first pair absorbs back into the circle and another pair replaces them. 

Sometime during the third pair, the door opens and Phichit walks in. 

“Y’all are doing a dance off! Why didn’t you invite me?!” he asks Yuuri. 

“Uh? It kinda just happened,” Yuuri replies. 

“Join them! Join them!” Phichit chants while pushing Yuuri towards the circle. “I promise it’ll be fun.” 

And that’s how Yuuri finds himself break dancing against one of his students with Phichit cheering in the background and undoubtedly recording it. At some point, he finally lets go and gets lost in the dancing, so he doesn’t notice Victor entering the studio as well. At least not until Victor’s his next partner in the battle. 

Yuuri’s dancing stutters. “Vitya?” he asks with a head tilt. Why is Victor here? 

Pouting, Victor says, “Yuuri! I thought this was a dance off, why aren’t you dancing?”

“Oh, um, yeah,” Yuuri says and then he can hear the music again.

At first, he tries to out-dance Victor, but it doesn’t take long before he falls into the habit of dancing  _ with _ Victor and their battle turns into a pas de deux. It’s a lot more energetic than their regular dance sessions with more dips and quick changes. Sometimes it’s so fast, Yuuri feels like he’s flying. 

When they finally end, everyone else has sat down and Yuuri feels slightly embarrassed to overtake the battle like that. 

“We ruined it,” he whispers to Victor with a laugh. 

“Nonsense. I love you,” Victor replies with a kiss to his cheek. 

“Eww!! Mr. C, they’re being gross!” one of the students exclaims. 

Phichit sighs. “Yes, they are. Let’s leave them be and continue the dance battle somewhere else.” 

The students cheer and then follow Phichit out of the studio, probably to his own. 

  
“Shall we leave too?” Victor asks. 

”But we have the whole studio to ourselves now...” Yuuri replies with a growing smile. 

So they spend the rest of the afternoon dancing together as they always do.


End file.
